


Underbaby

by ChibiFrisk (FreddyFazbutt)



Series: What Ifs [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: An AU featuring baby Chara falling to the underground and the Dreemurrs raising her, Baby Chara, Big Brother Asriel, Chara Is A Sweetheart, Chara Protection Squad, Chara is a smart baby, Chara likes puns, Cute Chara, Female Chara (Undertale), Gen, Jealous Asriel, Magic-User Chara, POV Chara, Pre-Undertale, Protective Dreemurrs, Somewhat realistic baby behavior, Underbaby, Will eventually crossover into the events of the game, adorable overload, too cute, touch Chara and they will kick your ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/ChibiFrisk
Summary: Can you handle the cute? Chara falls like normal except she's a baby.





	1. Falling into your new family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You fall to the underground

You were in your mom's hands as she climbed up to Mount Ebott and said "You better not cry brat" You didn't like mommy she was mean to you and never got you any toys. She threw you into the hole and left not even saying goodbye.

You fell into darkness and normally you'd be dead cause you were a baby but as you fell you began crying loud. You continued crying as you were about to hit the hard ground but someone caught you.

You stopped crying and began babbling as your savior said "A baby?" a furry hand held you tight as he said "I wonder if you have a name" a glint of metal turned his attention to the note stuck to you. He picked it up and read "Dear monsters I can't stand this little brat anymore so she is your problem now her name is Chara"

Asriel rushed back over with you in his arms and you started giggling as you pulled his ears and he said "For a baby you seem a lot smarter than normal" he finally found his parents and rushed over saying "Mom Dad look what I found!"

Toriel asked "Is that a human baby?" Asriel nodded and Asgore said "She's adorable" the three boss monsters hugged you and took you inside where Toriel made some puree but you weren't having it.

You threw the bowl on the ground giggling and Toriel said "Silly little one" and picked you up from your highchair planting a kiss on you and saying "My little child you must eat" Your stomach growled as Toriel put soup in front of you.

Toriel held up a spoon of soup and said "MMM you gotta eat the soup so you can grow big and strong" You took some and swallowed it while babbling. Before long it was nap time and you were put to bed.


	2. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the next day and the Dreemurrs discover how much of a troublemaker you are

It was early morning when you began crying for someone to let you out. Asriel asked "What's wrong Chara?" You stood in your crib and held your hands out and Asriel said "Want out?" You nodded and Asriel picked you up and carried you into his parents room.

Asriel set you beside him and woke up his parents but you were crawling away to the edge of the bed babbling loudly as you nearly fell off but Asgore caught you and said "My dear child don't do that please you're too cute to lose"

You giggled as Asgore set you down and you began crawling to Toriel. Asriel said "She is so cute" You climbed onto Toriel and poked her nose BEEP! the sound made you giggle so you did it again. Toriel asked "My dear child are you poking my nose?"

You smiled and tried to take off your sweater and diaper but Toriel grabbed you kissing you lots which made you laugh Toriel said "You think that's funny my child" You nodded. Suddenly you felt uncomfortable and began crying loudly.

Toriel said "Gorey quick check her diaper" Asgore grabbed crying you in his arms and checked your diaper. He let a sound of disgust as he said "Yup" and Toriel said "Asriel go and get another diaper from her room" Asriel left and after a few minutes came back holding a new diaper.

You babbled as Toriel changed your diaper and said "We should get up now so Chara can eat" Asgore said "Ok Tori" and three monsters got out of bed with Toriel carrying you into the dining room. In the dining room Toriel put you in your highchair and you played with your toy knife until Toriel set a bowl of soft chicken noodle soup in front of you.

She sat down in front of you and said "open up Chara my child" You giggled mischievously and flicked the spoon of soup at Toriel who said "Here comes the airplane" You giggled as Toriel zoomed the fork into your mouth and you swallowed making her say "The plane has reached it's destination!"

You giggled and after breakfast Asriel asked to take you to play in his room. Toriel had said yes so here you were Asriel said "You're adorable to be honest at first I thought maybe you were older but oh well"

You smiled at him which made him go "Aw" You began to crawl away while he wasn't looking and found a box of crayons. Being the baby you were you tipped them over which made a big mess Asriel picked you up and said "no Chara you can't play with those!"

You struggled to get free but Asriel's hold on you was too strong so you did the next best thing. You began crying loudly and Toriel came into the room and asked "What's wrong Chara?" Asriel gave you to Toriel and said "she spilled over crayons I was holding her to stop her from playing with them"

Toriel gave Asriel a scolding look as she said "Asriel you have to remember Chara is a baby she doesn't know any better and holding her forcefully is unfair" Asriel said "But Mom-" Toriel said "No buts Mr you have to share"

She took you out of the room and into her room.


	3. Spending Time With Mommy and Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend some time with your new parents

In Toriel and Asgore's room Toriel set you in her lap as she took out a book and began reading to you and Asgore began reading his newspaper. You started giggling as Toriel showed you some funny pictures in the book and eventually you fell asleep listening to Toriel's soft voice.

When you woke up Toriel had put you in a high chair and you started crying as you were hungry. Toriel instructed "Asriel get the baby bottle" and Asriel whined "Buuuutt mom why do I have to can't Chara grab it herself?" Toriel said in a stern voice "ASRIEL NOW."

Asriel sighed as he reached into the cupboard and pulled out a baby bottle which he gave to Toriel who sat down in front of you as you were crying and put the bottle in your mouth making you quiet as you sucked on the bottle nipple.

You drank the whole bottle making Toriel say "My goodness my child you sure were hungry" Asgore who had been sitting quietly at the front of the table said "Dear I think we should take Chara to see the whole of the kingdom"

Toriel looked angry as she said "Gorey you know I don't like that the other monsters pressure you into stealing human souls they might say you should take poor Chara's SOUL and you know that's not fair"

Asgore sighed and said "I promise dear I'll deal with it if it comes up" Toriel said "Fine but I want an escort while Chara is out" Asgore nodded as he stood up and scraped his plate then set it in the sink as you began to coo.

Toriel patted you and said "My child you are going to love the rest of the underground" you cooed as you were pat and poked Toriel's snout which made her smile as she said "silly child"

After breakfast Toriel took you to a crib and laid you down to take a nap. You woke up later crying as Toriel came into your room shushing you and picking you up in a hug. You stopped crying as Toriel said "it's ok my child" and took you out of your room. Toriel put a day outfit on you and said "We're leaving now Gorey!"

Asgore came out wearing his usual king outfit and the three of you left.


End file.
